Usuario:PunkGTA
PunkGTA es un usuario miembro de la Grand Theft Encyclopedia.Se registro el mes de Abril del 2009 con muchos fines. Nadie pero digo nadie se mete con PunkGTA PunkGTA al publico PunkGTA (Gustos y caracteristicas) PunkGTA posee una consola PSP al igual que el juego Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories.Anteriormente tenia el Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas en Playstation 2.Es aficionado a la saga GTA , ademas de que le encanta el Survival Horror y el Internet ademas de los foros.Planea compartir muchas ideas con vosotros y apoyar con lo mejor esta wikia. Ha mejorado y escrito distintos articulos con relación a Vice City, GTA Chinatown Wars o armas.Hasta el momento lleva 21 articulos escritos, 2 desambiguaciones creadas y una categoria. La pienso pasar bien con todos ustedes y ayudar en lo mejor que se pueda , un saludo a todos los usuarios . Datos Nombre: Luis Antonio Mendez Sanchez Edad: 13 años Alias: El Carnicero de Harwood Estadisticas: 94.6% del Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas y 100% de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Contribuye en: Proyectos , Historias y Reportero de Liberty Tree Consolas que posee: PS2 , PC y PSP Conoci la wikia: Buscando el mapa de los 99 globos rojos y algunas ayudas para las misiones sin usar trucos MSN y paginas asociadas: punkrock_luisms@hotmail.com y mi pagina asociada eshttp://zonaforo.meristation.com Ciudad Favorita: Vice City Barrio Favorito: Vice Point Juego Favorito: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Prota Favorito: Carl Johnson Secundario Favorito: Lance Vance Chica Favorita: Catalina Auto Favorito: Infernus Banda Favorita: Los Cholos Mision Favorita: End of The Line (GTA SA) Antagonista Favorito: Frank Tenpenny Canción Favorita: In The Air Tonight Intro Favorita: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Mis userboxes * * * * . * * * * * * * * * Mis contribuciones Articulos escritos *Familia Cassidy *Drogas (Imperio Vance) *Robos (Imperio Vance)‎‎ *Otras Armas *Xin of the Father *Deadly Xin *Salt in the Wound *Clear the Pier *Hit from the Tong *Rat Race *Wi-Find *A Rude Awakening *Nemesis *Basurero de Vice City *1985 *Refinería de Vice City *Rescate Aereo *Small Road Bridge * Categoría:Usuarios Mexicanos *Apartamento de Mary-Jo Cassidy *Dodo (Desambiguación) *Yu Jian (Desambiguación) *Primo de Marty *FIDL (Este articulo era un horrible esbozo pero yo lo remodele por completo asi que lo considero mio) Articulos editados *Dozer *Janet Vance *Binoculares *Mr. Whoopee *Motos Fantasma *Bonito paquete *Puño americano *Trailer Park *Cedar Grove *BMX *The Big Pecker's Feed and Seed *Purple Haze *Diego Mendez *Gang Rancher *Wintergreen *Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Todos los mundos subterráneos conocidos *Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Cholos *Umberto Robina *100% *InterGlobal Films *Phil's Place (VC) *Vehiculos Rurales *Departamento de Policía de Vice City. *Milicia de Vice City *Mods de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Vice City Port Authority *Jet Ski *Full Moon *Tanner dos caras *Skorpion *Gorilla Salad *Vice City Air Historias escritas * Historias: Vice City Blooding Chronicles * Historias: Vice City Blooding Chronicles "File 2" * Historias: Vice City Blooding Chronicles "File 3" * Historias:Liberty Tree/Hombre roba un Rhino del Fort Baxter * Historias:Liberty Tree/Los muertos caminan!!!! Bueno despues de terminar la saga Blooding Chronicles pienso hacer una historia al estilo Resident Evil. Mi coleccion de juegos *'FIFA 08' *'Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories' *'Mortal Kombat: Unchained' *'Burnout Legends' *'Ratatouille' *'Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter 2' *'Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror' *'Need for Speed: Carbono' *'Midnight Club 3' *'Metal Slug Anthology' Categoría:Usuarios Mexicanos Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios con Infoboxes